


Who's the Patient

by Nobuko_Felicitas



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22754158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nobuko_Felicitas/pseuds/Nobuko_Felicitas
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna
Kudos: 6





	Who's the Patient

1.  
房间里十分安静，只能听见仪表很有频率的哒哒声。一切都是如此惨白无趣，泉奈望着挂瓶的滴斗，药品正一滴滴掉落下来。  
天色已晚，大半穹顶显着蓝灰色，今天云层厚，空气里有着夏季特有的闷热和潮湿。风从窗户飘进，卷来泥土的味道。泉奈仍觉得无趣，翻身时看到了窗台上的那盆花，葡萄串一样的花束，明媚炫目的蓝色让他一时忘记了从早上就纠缠着他的厌烦感。  
偏偏这时门开了，千手扉间穿着白大褂，面无表情的，他直直走到泉奈床前，检查机器上的数据，之后查看了一番泉奈的身体。  
“不用检查了，还活着呢。”泉奈阴阳怪气地笑道。扉间早习惯了他这样，就不理睬，继续做自己的工作。  
“还有幻视吗？”半晌扉间才问。  
“暂时没有。”泉奈继续盯着天花板，百无聊赖的样子。  
“睡眠怎么样？”  
“没睡着。”  
“吃饭呢？”  
“正常吃。”  
“还有突然头晕耳鸣的症状吗？”  
“每次在你这里都不会有症状，回去就说不定了。”泉奈眯起眼看向他，扉间不为所动。  
“所以我叫你住院，但是某人不听劝。”  
“你要是有了得不到解释的症状，叫你住院你会住吗？”  
扉间本在本子上记录着什么，听他这么说就转过了头，淡然又果断地吐出两个字，“不会。”泉奈正要嘲笑他，扉间就接着说，“可你的各种表现都表明你有轻微的精神分裂症，不赶紧用药反倒会病情加重，到时候就不只是被怀疑的问题了。”  
泉奈的眸色暗了一瞬，他不盯着扉间看了，而是猫一样在病床上打滚，“喂，庸医，你到底对我用了什么药？为什么，病一点好转都没有？”  
“现有医学水平只能这样了。”扉间说，“你又不是没查过这些药品，还要特地问我一遍？”  
“……”  
泉奈不说话了。他侧过身体，把自己蜷起来。天色彻底暗了，外面的街道上听得到孩子们的欢笑声。这个声音……应该不是幻觉吧？  
每次听到孩子的声音，泉奈才有自己在木叶的实感。  
本来他以为自己会死去，死在黎明的黑暗里，但是某个庸医不知出于什么目的把他救了，还拿走了宇智波不少好处。泉奈对此恨得要死，他恨自己和千手扉间的纠葛，恨自己亏欠了宇智波。但既然活下来了，就得做族长该做的事。然而好景不长。  
有一天，泉奈在宅邸中看见了哥哥。

“有什么想吃的吗？”千手扉间的声音蛮横地插入他的回忆，让他不得不清醒过来。泉奈有些恼怒，皱起眉却又不真地生气。  
“怎么，这么闲？”  
“我不能闲着吗？”扉间抱怀冷笑。  
“我想吃团子。”泉奈像个被惯坏的小孩一样理直气壮。  
“站在医师的角度，我建议你少吃。”见泉奈的快乐骤然消失，扉间补上一句，“但偶尔食用甜食还是有助于心情好转的。”  
“这还差不多。”泉奈从床上坐起，堪称乖巧地让扉间把针头拔下来。扉间托起泉奈的手，给针孔上贴好胶带。他的掌心有常年用刀的茧子，但从背面看还是白皙纤长的，让扉间联想起陡峭石山背阴处的花。  
时值盛夏，人们又刚吃过晚饭，街市上愈发热闹了。泉奈没走多远就买了个狐狸面具戴上，扉间没做什么伪装，还是穿着忍者的软甲，来往不少忍者见了他都赶紧点头示意。  
“你不嫌麻烦吗？”泉奈看了眼那些人跑远的背影，“连玩都玩不好了。”  
“那你是觉得挡住脸就能避免麻烦了？”扉间说。  
“……我就不该出来，和你在一起可真没意思。”说着，泉奈就要走，但是被扉间抓住了袖子。  
“总耍脾气。”扉间的眉毛拧了起来，泉奈笑了，灯火映在狐面具的漆面上，光怪陆离的。  
“行吧，我就勉为其难。”  
最近街上新开了很多店铺，所以格外热闹些。很多忍者也被平民的快乐感化，从聚居地出来，融入人群当中。  
街边多点着灯笼，赤橙色的一片，伴着夏夜的凉爽，相得益彰。  
泉奈偷偷打量着扉间。果然这个人丝毫不懂逛街的乐趣，一直板着脸，都不看店家摆了什么摊。  
但奇怪的是，泉奈竟从这样的扉间身边感受到了短暂的安宁。  
这个想法过于恶心，泉奈不禁打了个寒战。扉间注意到了他的变化，皱着眉，煞有介事地问，“你又看到什么了？”  
“没有。”泉奈撇了撇嘴。  
“对医生要据实以告。”  
“知道了知道了！”泉奈大声说着，一路快走，把扉间甩出去了好几米。扉间看着深色的影子，微微眯起了眼。

2.  
木叶成立后不久，宇智波斑就离开了。于是族长的任务就落在了泉奈身上。再后来就是斑袭村，柱间迎战。最后两个人都死了，一前一后而已。泉奈不止一次为哥哥感到愤懑。千手柱间死了还有整个村子为他哭丧，而哥哥什么都没有。他几乎放弃了自尊才把斑的尸体从扉间手里拿回来，送到旧族地安葬。  
泉奈成为族长后，他每天兢兢业业不辞辛苦。毕竟这就是族长的义务，不是吗？他从不觉得这样有什么问题。这样日日劳顿下去后，突然有一天他看到了宇智波斑的影子。  
是幻觉吧？泉奈想。他颤抖着起身，慢慢地走向哥哥，迟疑地伸出手。这时，宇智波斑转过了身。  
“泉奈。”  
“哥哥！”  
干涸了十数年的眼泪忽然就出现了，汹涌的感情根本控制不住它们。泉奈抱住了斑，就像小时候那样。  
他们说了很多过去的事，一直谈到天亮，斑才微笑着变得透明。  
“等一下哥哥！”泉奈跳起身，想去抓住他，但是斑似乎只是一缕魂魄。“拜托您了！请……多多回来看看……”  
天彻底大亮了，泉奈独自站在原地，怅然若失。  
可是问题是，从那日起，泉奈看见的不只是斑一人。

泉奈所看见的大多是已故之人，从哥哥到父亲，从弟弟到母亲，哪怕是面容模糊的人都以非常立体的形象出现在他面前。起初泉奈很愿意和他们说话，但是后来泉奈发现，越是与死者说话，出现的死者就越多。  
原来我是被鬼缠上了吗？  
这样想着，泉奈就不再和他们交谈。可接着，亡灵们就不分场合地点出现在他眼前。  
最糟糕的是他一直以为族里有个叫隼人的青年，他把很多事交给隼人去做。泉奈很信任他，觉得族里有这样拥有野心具备实力的年轻人，宇智波的未来似乎能好一些。于是泉奈在众人面前夸奖他，奖励他，但族人们看向泉奈的，皆是秃鹫般阴沉的目光。  
这是怎么回事？  
族里开始有了风言风语，说是那个泉奈大人，和他的哥哥一样要发疯了！  
好在宇智波泉奈一向雷厉风行，对内对外都事事处理妥当，表面上也就没有大的动静。有一天，族里名为镜的青年来到了府邸，抱着必死的信念对泉奈说。  
“泉奈大人，晚辈有事相告。我知道泉奈大人对隼人大人信任有加，可是……”他抬头看向他眼里，“族里并没有宇智波隼人其人啊！”  
隼人在旁边大声撕辩着，泉奈一言不发，房子里安静至极，只剩庭院里添水的竹筒反复落下的声音。  
确实……泉奈仔细观察着隼人。他不停地和泉奈说话，辩驳着镜所说的话，但他并不与镜直接交流。泉奈沉默地站起，走到门前。外面阳光大好，没有战争后空气似乎新鲜了很多。可他的耳边心里皆是吵杂的，让他头疼不堪。

隼人一直没有消失。  
泉奈开始疑神疑鬼。他和族里的小辈变得异常生分，每见到一个生面孔，他都像是没看见一般侧过头。可这样不行。隔了一阵子后，泉奈不得不装作一切正常的样子。结果就是，镜不得不来告诉他，他平时提到的人里，有四五个是不存在的。

3.  
我没疯。  
也许我只是病了。  
泉奈在极度混乱中想。他看似是平静的，可一年来的留言碎语让他的威信大打折扣，每个人看他时都是打量疯子的眼神。  
也许我应该去看病。  
出现癔症并不可怕，可怕的是他发现身边连一个能够信任的人都没有。哪怕是镜，他都提防着镜会不会把他的病泄露给他人，况且镜还和那个千手扉间交好。  
千手扉间……不会是他在搞鬼吧？！  
泉奈越是这么想，他越觉得可能。在一个月黑风高的夜晚，有个瘦高的影子提着刀，在房梁上闪瞬而过。  
泛着凉的凛光擦着扉间的鼻子插进了被褥里。  
绯红色的眼睁开，他冷冷的一句，并不慌乱。  
“隐藏得不错。”  
“和平让你麻木了吗？”泉奈嘲讽道。  
扉间的鼻尖离刀面只有一毫米不到的距离，他漠然从榻上爬起，眯起眼打量着这个老对手。泉奈穿着族服，有着一半的正式，看来他不是要杀人的。  
“有事要说？”扉间问。  
泉奈做着某种距离的心理斗争。他选择来到这里就不知用了多大的勇气，可看见千手扉间他就忍不住拔出刀来，本来想好的话也停在嘴边。  
因为他不喜欢这样。  
泉奈宁愿他们是最无情最无耻的敌人关系，而且是最纯粹的那种。也许过去曾经偶尔说过几句语气缓和的话，但他不记得了。他的大脑储存空间不是为这种事准备的。  
泉奈清楚地知道，如果他说了，如果他问了，那他苦苦坚守的宇智波的骄傲就会碎在地上。那种带着友好意味的，带着缓解意味的话，无疑是带着破坏力的。  
千手扉间必须是敌人。  
他咬紧牙关，拔出了刀，收在鞘里，转身就要走。  
“你以为宇智波的围墙不透风吗？”  
泉奈抬起的脚放了下来。他幽幽地回头，墨色的眼里，有一把如月的寒刀。  
千手扉间极度微小地笑了。

当夜千手扉间就对他进行了私密的检查，给了他些理论上能缓解的药草，并说他会尽快提炼些药物给他，疗效能更好些。  
泉奈拿了药，自然是没吃的。他在天亮前剩余的时间里把能找的医术都看了一遍，确定了这些药没问题。但他还是没吃。  
夜里一向百鬼夜行。宇智波斑沉默地坐在他书桌旁，泉奈不敢去看他，怕哥哥会对自己怒目而视。明明他是最反对和千手结盟的，他怎么可以接受千手的援助？而且，如果药真的管用的话……哥哥岂不是相当于被他亲手消灭的。  
只要稍稍抬头他就能瞥见哥哥魁梧的身姿，即便哥哥只穿着普通的族服，可瞥见他的一个衣角，泉奈都能知道，那就是哥哥。那就是宇智波斑啊！  
好想……和他说话。  
忽然间他心脏剧烈的抽痛，后背顿时冒了一层冷汗。泉奈疲倦至极，趴在桌上睡着了。

他一直是不想吃药的。  
若是吃了药就是吃了敌人的恩惠。虽然泉奈对战时临时合作并不陌生，可是这次状况太特殊了——无关家族，只关自己。  
醒来时隼人就在向他汇报族内各种事务了，同时他还在观察泉奈的面色。真是令人讨厌。午饭后他看见过去唯一的弟弟在庭院里玩球，弟弟还是四岁时的样子，泉奈闭上眼，他清晰地记得他是怎么被千手贴上起爆符炸成碎片的。  
泉奈攥紧了拳头。  
所谓和平就是这样吧，辜负太多太多没活到现在的人。生者尚且感慨死者的不幸与命运，可是死者一定不这么想。  
若是我死在了结盟之前……泉奈摸着腰间的深痕，哥哥还和那家伙结盟的话，我一定会憎恨这里的一切吧……像是怨灵一样，吞噬所有的美好的东西……  
夏季的风吹过长廊，风铃发出清脆的声响。  
泉奈转头，看到了书桌旁的药包。

一时间，世界清净了。

4.

扉间在南贺川旁发现了泉奈。他正坐在河边，躲在一棵茂盛的灌木后头，让人一眼难以发现。自泉奈第一次坦露自己的病情，扉间已暗中为他医治了一年有余。然而许是技术受限，泉奈的剧情时好时坏，到这个月竟有崩溃的征兆。  
在医治的过程中，泉奈是相信自己没有疯的，他不断地暗示自己只是病了。可最近他病得太厉害，在五影会上出了很严重的差错，使得他颜面尽失。  
宇智波一族再也无法容忍这样的族长了。  
他们中甚至有人跑到火影楼直接向扉间报告，说宇智波泉奈疯病多年有余，早就难以担当族长大任。听罢他的话，扉间停下手中的笔。他眼神冰冷，若有所思。  
“宇智波族长大概只是病了，让他多调养几日便是。”  
他的话中似是带着同情的，连扉间自己都无法辨别那是否是真正的同情。不过在宇智波们看来，他不过是兔死狐悲罢了。  
“火影大人，此事关乎宇智波一族，不能怠慢处之……虽然，虽然……一个疯病的族长对您们千手有益，可是……万一族长大人像他那哥哥一样突然发疯……”  
“够了。”宇智波的族人一惊。背光之下，扉间的目光凶厉如鬼。“我会考虑这件事的。”  
一阵夏风吹过，两岸的树木发出沙沙的声响，泉奈的鬓发跟着飘向一边。如鸦羽的长发衬得他脸更为苍白，他是多么失魂落魄啊，是多么弱小无助啊……那凄惨的样子简直让每个熟识他尖利和意气风发的人悲戚不已，扉间看着这张无法更熟悉，永远不会忘记的脸，心中的喜悦如野火般奔腾。  
“泉奈。”他悄然走近，用平和不露温柔的声音唤到。泉奈微微一动，好像真的没没发现他的到来。扉间简直要压制不住自己的笑了。  
泉奈看向他，是慢慢地转过来的。那双眼睛还有着活人的光亮，还如鹿般灵动，可目光却是空洞的，像是那些活着，却已经无所谓一切的人。  
真是太美了。  
“泉奈，没想到你在这里。”扉间尽量保持平常的态度。  
“……”  
“快回去吧，你的族人还在找你。”他说。  
“……”  
若是平时，他该走了。扉间懊恼地想。但他还是转身就要走。  
“……我，大概是疯了。”  
泉奈的声音幽幽传来，如河上来的风般，清凉里带着温润。扉间故作惊讶，他顿了下，瞪大眼睛看宇智波。泉奈抱着膝，空壳一般看向他。  
有什么东西在扉间胸口炸裂开了。  
他听见了鸟鸣，在林间无比清脆婉转。他走到泉奈身边，轻轻拉起他的胳膊，泉奈人偶般顺从地站起。  
扉间试探性地握住他的手，没被拒绝，他拍拍泉奈的肩，没被推开。接着，他摸上了泉奈保养甚好的头发。  
带着太阳的温暖和草叶的幽香，泉奈没有抵抗。  
他只是挂着若有如无的笑意，他的心已经死了。  
“扉间……”他突然开口。  
“？”  
“……你，”那双空洞的眼睛望着他，“是真的吗？”  
扉间终于笑了。  
“当然。”  
“证明给我看。”  
扉间抓住泉奈的手腕，用飞雷神把他带进了千手的别宅。落地后，泉奈这才真相信了他。  
“为什么放弃治疗？”他问。  
泉奈摇摇头，“没有意义了。我一直相信自己没有疯，可是那是假的……”  
“我刚才就想问，你的眼睛怎么了？”它们有点污浊，只是一点。  
“我已经几乎看不见了。到处都是一片模糊。”泉奈平静地说，“我根本看不清你的脸。不过也罢，免得看到那些乱人心的东西……”  
“泉奈……”  
他本该再说些同情的假话的，可是身体先动了起来。他伸出手，从泉奈的头发抚向他的脸庞。泉奈仍是乖顺的，扉间再也无法控制自己。  
他一把揽住泉奈的腰，撕咬般吻上他女子般的唇。没有预想中的抵抗让他飘飘然，巨大的兴奋感冲破了所有理智的防线。  
这一刻扉间等了太久了，从见到这个和自己势均力敌的宇智波开始，他无时无刻不幻想着他失去一切，身心破烂不堪，完全败倒在他面前，再起不能的样子。  
也许我才是疯了。扉间撕开他的衣服时想。我竟然会想这种事，太不像我了。  
宇智波精瘦型的躯体露了出来，它不是完美无瑕的，刀上穿孔无一不少，正如他的一样。宇智波在微微颤抖，宇智波在害怕。神明啊，这种疯狂地快感是什么，为什么我完全无法控制自己——！  
在他进入时泉奈抱住了他，指甲切割着他的皮肤，可这无所谓。扉间抱着泉奈的腿，用最没有新意的姿势，不停地贯穿着，乱撞着。泉奈被顶得跟着他的节奏上下晃动，他惨白的脸泛起不自然的红晕，嘴也有了血色。  
扉间狂乱地亲吻他的眉骨，他的鼻梁，他的嘴唇，他的喉结。泉奈是没有表情的，可当他用力，宇智波肢体不受控地抽搐是有反应的。  
他泄了一次仍然硬挺，便翻转宇智波的身体又来了一次。  
宇智波泉奈一丝不挂地匍匐在他眼前，那洁白的背，那从不露出的洁白的臀。扉间抱住他的腰窝，公牛似的发劲。在疼痛下，泉奈发出声声呻吟，他加大幅度，近乎整根抽出有狠狠顶入，泉奈的呻吟变成哭泣般的悲鸣。那稀碎的声音完全激起了扉间的施虐欲，他揉捏着泉奈的臀肉，不停拍打他的腿和屁股，让泉奈再也无法支撑自己的身体。宇智波胸部摩擦着地上的草垫，黑色的长发水流般淌在身上。当他颤抖着转身，半张着嘴，呼出淫荡炙热的气息，扉间又一次登上了顶点。  
扉间不知道这种单调的过程重复了多少次，他甚至咬在泉奈身上，让他身上没有一处好肉。精液从泉奈不断挤压的口流出，他的大腿内侧已经满是斑痕。他在陌生的刺激下近乎脱力，迷离的眼寻找着扉间的影子。  
扉间抱住了他。这几乎是整场暴虐中最温馨的一个动作了。泉奈也抱住了他。  
说不定这个宇智波正想着什么时候杀了他呢。扉间想。如果不是他真的一滴都没有了，他一定会再来一次。  
当他拉开距离，他发现泉奈正看着他。  
“……扉间，你到底是不是在骗我？”他似是自言自语。  
“谁知道呢？”扉间笑道。  
“如果是你骗我的……”  
我一定会杀了你。

5.  
他把宇智波的手腕束在一起，吊在樑上。再拿火消过毒的针刺入他的乳头。阵痛下宇智波疯狂地乱动，束缚他脚裸的铁链发出哗哗的声响。  
宇智波身上不着寸缕，他看见宇智波的下身在剧痛下硬挺了起来。于是他顶住宇智波的身体，继续完成穿刺的动作。宇智波大口喘息着，一边穿完了，针横在那里，扉间又拿起了另一根。  
再次扎在他身上时，泉奈不可控地叫出声来，他的喉头上下耸动，像是为了安抚他，扉间亲上了他的唇。果然，这个举动非常有用，泉奈虽然疼得不行，还是乖巧地坐下了。扉间满意地笑了。  
时候差不多了，他拔出长针，给伤口消毒，再把穿环的铃铛系在上面。这下宇智波泉奈只要一动，银铃就会发出声响。  
扉间将查克拉驱动的棒子插入泉奈的后庭，又将小一点的装置绑在他的男根上。棒子上的媚药很快起了作用，泉奈不停地摇动躯体，银铃不断响着，他的后穴已经滴出甚多的液体。  
“扉间……扉间……！”受不住的宇智波哭喊，但扉间只是观赏着，并不为之所动。他看着泉奈在痛苦和快感中狂乱的样子，下身也鼓了起来。不过扉间惯会忍耐。他想看到更多这样的泉奈，就一手按到他伤口处，泉奈发出一声尖利的悲鸣，扉间险些射了。  
他看着泉奈在过大的冲击中迅速到达高潮，前端一股股流出精液，他宽厚的掌温和地握住了颤抖的东西，银铃声纷乱地响着。他站起身，加大了查克拉的力度，同时掰开泉奈的嘴，将自己的根部顶了进去。泉奈呜咽一声，还是吞吐着那东西。在棒子的刺激下，他又一次绝顶了，口中也变得无力。  
扉间抓着他的头控制进出，泉奈无法合上的口不停流出涎水，在扉间快要高潮时，泉奈后身又一次有了感觉。  
泉奈已经彻底沦为了他的奴隶，只要扉间得闲，就回来这个密室里和泉奈厮混。即便他已经完全失去斗志，但扉间像是怎么都找不回来一样，必须要让泉奈彻底脱力他才堪堪停手。甚至好几次泉奈都昏死了过去。  
在这样的生活下，泉奈的精神也愈发涣散了，他近乎是全靠着和扉间交合才维持和正常世界联系的。无论如何，他也无法离开千手扉间了。  
这一次，泉奈再度脱力地昏死。扉间射过后，用手擦掉了泉奈嘴角的白浊，又找了块厚毯子盖在他身上。  
扉间打开了密室的窗户，有夏风吹了进来。  
又是夏天了。

他看向泉奈。曾经有次泉奈拿着短刀在做爱时差点杀了他，像是突然不正常了一样，嘶吼是扉间害了他。扉间只是笑，并不回答。过了一阵，他的狂躁过去了，他扔掉了刀，苦笑着说对不起。扉间慢慢走向他，抱住了他。  
“泉奈，如果你相信我，就放弃思考把一切交给我吧。再想下去你只会更加痛苦……”  
平日里泉奈绝不会相信的话，现在他听到后，竟缓缓地点了点头。  
从那天之后，泉奈就被全身扒光地关在密室当中。  
其实那一次扉间甚至做好了交代在泉奈身上的准备，毕竟他说的是真的。

最开始的致幻剂，正是千手扉间下到宇智波泉奈的杯子中的。


End file.
